Field
The described technology generally relates to an electrostatic chuck.
Description of the Related Technology
In general, an electrostatic chuck is used to absorb and support an absorption target by using a static electricity force. The electrostatic chuck absorbs and supports a substrate such as a glass substrate in a manufacturing process of a semiconductor or a display device, and the like.
Recently, as large-sized displays are used, glass substrates for the displays become large, requiring a larger electrostatic chuck.